


There's always been something hanging over me

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Art, Birds, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always been something hanging over Damien. Also, there have been a lot of birds lately, mainly in groups of six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always been something hanging over me

**Author's Note:**

> I have been cursed by the Antichrist - I can't seem to stop drawing Damien. So, here's another offering to this fandom :)


End file.
